


有猫掉下来

by niyoo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 表暗表｜想吸猫想疯了，自娱自乐且ooc着
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, 表暗, 表暗表
Kudos: 3





	有猫掉下来

当猫呆在高处时，只是一只猫咪，若是掉落下来，就会变成许多猫咪。*  
  
亚图姆猫是一只再普通不过的猫咪。  
像这世界上大多数的猫猫一样，用水捏成、长在高处、性格孤傲、热爱阳光。  
试图让亚图姆猫配合你的想法是件登天般的难事，并总难免造成己方的损失，比如剪指甲。聪明过头的猫咪大概都有这种特异功能：看到厌恶的人类工具瞬间就转身奔逃。亚图姆猫也不例外。于是无论你怎样绞尽脑筋，想要避免在房间里用两足与一匹充满优越感的四足做短途赛跑都是一种奢望。  
若是终于顺利地用糖衣炮弹，满头大汗地把亚图姆猫捉住，也不能高兴地过于早了，因为这恐怕只是漫漫斗争路的第一步。你大可用上所能想出摆出的一切动作，比如“无敌金钟式”，将猫猫整个揽在怀里，臂弯夹着前肢，双手钳住两爪；或者“匍匐压倒式”，以蹲伏状以及人类的体型优势令猫猫整个猫身贴地，像是三明治夹心般动弹不得；再不然就“场外求救式”，通过增加友军形式扩充力量与威慑力，顺便给猫猫从心理上造势，但这往往会导致反效果，因为两心总不会那么默契，稍有配合上的疏忽就会被伺机而动的猫猫瞄准漏洞。无论何种姿势，亚图姆猫都有办法从你意想不到的缝隙里脱身而出，好似伸缩自如的猫状弹簧，几下扭捏就从手臂边流了下去并在你意识到的第一秒跑得无影无踪，只留几瓣碎指甲陪着寂寞。  
亚图姆猫总是长在高处。尽管同是哺乳动物，但放弃天空的灵长类与骄傲的猫科类绝对无法相通，试图去理解往往是白费力气的，于是还不如默默接受，习惯这总是固执地霸占高处的小小身影。凡是你能够看到的地方都是亚图姆猫猫钦定的活动地点，范围包括且不局限于花架、橱窗、高矮桌子凳子、冰箱、橱柜……亚图姆猫总有办法跳上几倍于自己身长的物体，并且姿态优雅、神态高傲，即使偶尔有闪失——昨天就差点卡在门上，也会迅速在下一秒调整神态，好似什么都没发生。  
遇见一株有着高贵绒毛以及无敌触感，有耳朵、会出声并且不需要浇水的植物并不难得，若你拥有一只亚图姆猫。孤傲的亚图姆猫喜欢独处，尤其是配上阳光。因此它比谁都更多地喜欢花时间和阳台上的那些花花草草呆在一起，偶尔甚至会偷偷溜进带着干泥土味儿空花盆里，假装自己也是一株向阳的猫猫花。晒饱温暖阳光的亚图姆猫通常比往常温柔许多，这是它一天中心情极好的一段时间，甚至会允许你趁机上去rua几把，你一定要抓住这难得的好时候，因为除此之外的其他时间里，亚图姆猫很难会赏脸配合你。  
  
亚图姆猫是一只非常特别的猫咪。  
用水捏成、长在高处、性格孤傲、热爱阳光。  
但我上述所说的一切不配合在遇到那个叫做武藤游戏的人时都会变成十分满分的温顺乖巧。  
无论亚图姆猫在何处，是躲在罐子里、挂在花架上还是藏在毛线筐里，当游戏从外面匆匆奔回家活力满满喊着：“我回来了！”时，亚图姆猫总能准时端坐在玄关处的地板上摆好迎接的架势。而当你闻声而来一边抱怨着亚图姆猫今日的恶行一边把手背上发红的细线展示给游戏看的时候，亚图姆猫猫已经卷着尾巴不知拱着男孩的小腿肚儿转了多少圈，若你瞪它，它多半会装作不解其意，甚至还会委屈地喵喵叫上两声。如是这样你也只能忘记今日的所有怨气，谁让它是个妖娆可爱的小精灵。  
无可奈何的你只能自退一步：“游戏，你来给它剪指甲吧，我实在是干不了这事儿。”  
“好的爷爷，”游戏爽快地回答，“抱歉，竟然让它把你弄伤了。”  
于此同时亚图姆猫也看着你，翡翠绿的水灵猫眼似乎也带着歉意。  
“没事没事，多半是我把它给弄疼了吧！”你只能匆匆摆手。  
咦，刚才明明不是这样想的吧？  
  
亚图姆猫是一只总与游戏形影不离的猫咪。  
作为一只血统纯正的古铜色埃及猫，亚图姆猫有着一身美丽的豹纹和矫健而匀称的四肢，它的毛皮光滑鲜亮，奔跑起来时英姿飒爽，抚摸起来温暖柔软。那小巧而清秀的脸上的深绿大眼，随心情和环境时而犀利时而温柔，眼眶的边缘环着一圈自带的黑色眼线，埃及猫所特有的眉宇间的圣甲虫形状神色花纹以及那淡然自若的体态令亚图姆猫像是毋庸置疑的王者，好似这个家里的小帝王。  
当游戏在家的时候，亚图姆猫从不会让他离开自己的视线之外，从这点上讲，亚图姆猫更像是一个坚定不移的小卫士。  
亚图姆猫猫的360度陪伴通常从清晨开始。  
每天闹钟响起时，游戏总会在被窝里墨迹好一会儿才起床，这时候亚图姆猫就开始行动了，要不就是翘着尾巴在男孩的身上踩来踩去，要不就是用毛茸茸的身体不停地拱着他的脸。冰凉的小猫鼻子贴着脸有一种别样的感觉，骚挠着鼻子的猫毛令人忍不住打喷嚏，于是假装没醒的游戏总是在大笑中睁开眼，并不经意地撞上那双极为认真的瞪圆的绿眼睛。  
对于亚图姆猫来说，卫生间是一个极其危险的地方，这个小空间是个身份不明的大怪物，时不时就把自己的主人关在自己的大肚子里。有时候它会发愁这个叫做游戏的人类的迷糊，竟然对这显而易见的危险毫不在意，没办法，那就只好就由自己在守在门外做好防备了，谁让自己摊上了这么一只迟钝的人类呢。  
偶尔，亚图姆猫会得到进入卫生间怪物身体里的机会。猫儿小心翼翼地贴着墙壁踏进纯白的房间，瞳孔收缩，猫毛儿挺立。游戏这时正在刷牙，只感到腿肚被猫爪紧紧抓住，接着一个颇有重量的毛茸生物爬树般顺着这只腿蹭蹭窜了上来，不一会儿一只猫头就从肩头冒出来了，紧张地摆动着尾巴保持平衡的猫儿攀在男孩儿的肩膀上，谨慎而灵巧地挪动着，寻找合适的蹲立位置，而被当成人形花架的游戏只能无可奈何地任它霸占自己肩头，小心地调整着站姿注意不让猫猫脚滑跌落下去。  
当游戏不在家的时候，亚图姆猫的时间便进入了接近静止的状态。有时它会楼上楼下地转来转去，好像是在主人不在家的时候帮忙守卫疆土，但更多的时候，它会擅离职守并且毫无愧疚之心。  
猫猫并不喜欢呆在店里，那些从未见过的人总会打乱它守在窗边时的宁静时光。亚图姆猫是一只有着绝对原则的猫咪，绝不允许陌生的手触碰自己，然而觊觎它的人类们似乎从不长记性，不仅如此还源源不断，无论它摆出怎样的恐吓架势。  
只有在游戏看店的时候，亚图姆猫才会乖乖趴在柜台上，勉强当一只乖巧的招财猫。但亚图姆猫并不喜欢这种时光，因为几乎每个进店的人都会来征求对自己的抚摸权，每当这个时候，游戏总是会大度地同意。看在游戏面上，亚图姆猫只能好脾气地任凭揉搓，但精于计算的它绝不会允许同一只手在自己身上占两次便宜，若是不自觉，猫猫掌伺候。  
这种讨厌的看店其实还是有好处的，那就是给了猫猫顺理成章向主人撒娇的机会。被迫营业的猫咪在下班之后便有了十足的资本讨要回报，它会理直气壮钻进游戏的怀里并且不带一丝心理压力地享受男孩的全身按摩服务：辛苦工作的猫猫，得到些奖励也是理所当然的吧？  
  
“亚图姆猫是一只再普通不过的猫咪哦。”  
游戏在沙发上坐下，无需呼唤，亚图姆猫便已会意地跑到他的大腿上了。猫猫支棱着两只翘耳，挺着细长清秀的颈，并拢四肢蜷成大个儿毛毛虫状并不断调整着自己的姿势直到惬意地让整个趴卧在男孩的怀里。游戏用手揉着那暖和的毛绒脑袋，指尖灵巧地挠着猫儿的耳廓，任凭猫猫一边惬意哼哼着一边不断将脑袋往自己的手心中拱，过不一会儿，一只动力十足的小马达就在男孩的怀里发动起来了。  
“看，它很乖的吧？”游戏微笑道。  
然而，游戏那几位被亚图姆猫不同程度迫害过的朋友们一齐疯狂摇头：  
“完全是只在对着你的时候才乖的吧？！”  
  
tbc？

**Author's Note:**

> *捏自：“一粒麦子不落在地上死了，仍旧是一粒；若是死了，就结出许多子粒来。”（《约翰福音》第十二章第二十四节）


End file.
